


It's like a story of love, can you hear me?

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, cute stuff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the usual headcanon fic. More like, what if Gemma was dating Niall? (I confess, it's my dream, they would be so lovely together!) </p><p>Well, as usual, hope you liked it! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like a story of love, can you hear me?

**Three months earlier, Melbourne.**

 

“He's going to KILL me and hide my body somewhere and nobody will accuse him because he's too cute oh my god” Niall is pacing the room biting his nails. Probably he hasn't got nails anymore, he bites his fingers directly.

In front of him, chilling on the couch in front of the tv set of the hotel room, Louis is trying to watching the football match that is currently on and ignore his friend's panic attack.

“Niall, for fuck's sake, shut UP! Would ya??? I am trying to watch the match!” he snaps, looking at him behind his back.

Niall stops. He has panic in his eyes and Louis probably has never seen him flailing like that. Niall is always the 'ball of sunshine' of the band, the carefree human being who is there just for the fun. Maybe this time is different, maybe it's not true that nothing can affect him. An angry Harry Styles could, probably. More than probably.

He has found nobody else to discuss what is happening but Louis. Louis the older one, the wise one (supposedly), the one who's the best at giving advices. Especially relationship ones.

Yes, because it's about a relationship. A relationship neither Louis, nor Niall himself, nor the entire world expected. Fans have already speculated, too many 'coincidences' and so the rumors had begun. Niall is hoping that Harry is not listening to them, as usual, because otherwise he'll be screwed.

“LOUIIIS PLEEASEE!” he begs, trying to sit down on the couch. “Please, help me it's serious here...I...I have to find a way to...” he babbles, trying to take Louis' hand. Finally Louis surrenders and turns off the tv to move his body completely towards Niall, sitting in front of him.

“What – the – hell.” he huffs, glaring.

“You know what's going on, bro, please”  
Louis shakes his head, confused. “I don't know why you are so scared Niall, jesus you are not going to die or something, it's Harry! How dangerous he could be?? He chats with animals asking how they are, do you think he's going to snap your neck or something???”

Niall listens carefully to Louis' words. He trusts Louis. Of course. Even more if it's Harry they are talking about. Those two lovebirds know each other more than anybody else. Maybe even than their families. Sometimes Niall thinks they are just one person in two bodies and it's kind of fascinating. He also love them together very much but there's no time for... _fangirling_ about his favorite couple right now. More important issues to discuss.

“How many times he said he wouldn't want some of us dating his sister?? And then I go and what do I do?? Date his sister!! Bam! Congrats Niall Horan! He's going to kill you with a pillow while you sleep!” Louis knows that when Niall is panicking, he always moves his arms and hands in a whirling movement that always makes him laugh. He cannot help it because Niall is too cute to be worried about dating Gemma and telling Harry.

Because that's the real problem. He started going out with him a few weeks before, when Gemma landed in Australia and joined them for the last leg of the tour. Gemma is a beautiful, brilliant, smart and sassy girl and Niall seemed to have attracted her like a magnet. Maybe it was because of the 'I don't care about anything as long as I am happy and I can eat' attitude Niall always shows. Maybe it's because of the (and those are Niall's words, not his) 'Irish charm' or maybe the accent. Or maybe the bleached hair, whatever. Niall and Gemma are officially dating and everyone knows but Harry. Not that because Louis wanted to lie to him or didn't want to say anything but because Niall begged everyone to keep the secret, that he had to talk to him.

“Why don't you let Gemma doing it, anyway?” Louis asks again while Niall has started pacing again around the room. Louis is sure he's going to be sick if he keeps following his movements with his eyes.

“Because...because number one rule of lads, Louis! If you date the sister of your best friend you have to tell him...and it's been already three weeks and he doesn't know and...I am a shit friend!!”

Louis chuckles because seriously, he doesn't get why everyone says he's the drama queen of the band when Niall is on the edge of a mental breakdown for absolutely nothing. He opens a bag of crisps and starts eating. He stretches an arm to offer one to Niall and the blond lad says no.

Louis stops immediately. There is something very VERY serious if Niall refuses to eat. He closes the bag again and looks at him.

“Look Niall, I promise you it won't happen anything if you tell Harry, okay??”  
Niall meets Louis' blue eyes, some sort of hope in his pupils.

“I know him and he's..he's going to be cool and accept it and..as long as you keep his sister happy he will be happy for you” Louis is sure. Nothing will happen to Niall.

He knows that Harry will spare all the whines and the anger for when he'll be alone with Louis, free to give vent to his feeling and relieve his tension about the whole thing.

It's pretty strange thinking about someone like Gemma and someone like Niall but Louis saw them together and they look so cute. Niall is all sweet and kind with her and Gemma has this strong character that probably every woman should have around a man. Louis likes his sister-in-law a lot. Probably because they are really similar. Sometimes he tells Harry that if he was straight he would totally date her. (this comment is always followed by Harry groaning and jumping on top of him, kissing him and biting his neck possessively. Which is stupid, because Louis is not straight and he won't date her in real life but Harry likes to remind him anyway and always adds 'luckily, you have her brother which is way better, I tell you').

Louis has to be snapped out of sexy thoughts about his boyfriend on top of him, by Niall shaking his arm.  
“Louis??? Are you with me?”  
“Yeah I was just – whatever, mate, just tell him and that's it! So you can finally go public and hold hands in front of him or whatever! We all can't stand you anymore being all sneaky and trying to avoid Harry whenever he sees you together! I honestly don't get why you are all terrified by him...he sleeps with a teddy bear when I am not there, please!”  
Niall finally laughs, a bit more relaxed this time. Louis is right, Harry is the softest guy ever, the sweetest and humble and good lad he has ever met. But still, he seems quite worried about his family and his sister, protective and a bit jealous, he honestly doesn't know how to tell him.

Suddenly the door opens and the conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Harry, back from one of his new obsession: tennis matches.

Louis takes a second to take him in, green eyes under a mop of sweaty curls and a white tennis uniform and his cute little bum on display while he searches for clean clothes in the drawer.

“Hello everyone” he smiles, voice slow that sends Louis shivers along his spine. God, what is he _even_.

“Hiya” Niall answers, looking right at Louis, his face suddenly pale.

“What? You don't say hello to me??” Harry asks looking at Louis who hasn't spoken yet. Too busy following his head's thoughts about Harry and tennis and white uniform and...oh god. Stop it, Louis William Tomlinson. _Niall_ is right there with you on the couch.

“Oh yeah yeah, hello babe” he smiles, shaking his head, trying to get a grip.

Harry smiles, finally satisfied and takes a towel with him.

“What's up Niall, you okay??” he asks, looking at Niall who has suddenly frozen.

If there is something Harry can do is reading people. He knows that something is wrong just by looking at them. It works perfectly with Louis, of course, but also with other people he knows very well.

“Yeah I am...I am going to... I have to go bye” he jolts out of the room in one second closing the door beside him.

Harry stands on the threshold of the bathroom, looking at Louis, puzzled.

Louis shrugs. “What's gotten into him??” Harry asks.

“Don't know,” he smiles, glint in his eyes, “But I know what will get into you if you keep standing there dressed like a sexy country club tennis teacher!”

Harry's neck and face turns pink as soon as Louis stands up.

“Uhm.... maybe you want to join the teacher in the shower??” he cocks an eyebrow, teasingly.

He takes off his white shirt and Louis follows the line of his incredible upper body. Tattoos and six pack and V lines from hell. Forget what he said about Gemma: even if he was straight, he would drool over Harry. Whatever.

He takes his shirt off as well and closes the distance between them attacking Harry's lips and necks.

“Now _that's_ a proper hello” Harry murmurs, pulling Louis with him in the bathroom and closing the door.

 

\- - - -

 

So yeah. It's time.

They have a day off and Niall has decided to go playing golf with Harry.

It's a normal thing. He's normal. Completely normal. And he'll tell him. What's better than talk about a topic like this while Harry is all relaxed with golf and soft drinks? Yes, Niall can do it.

No. No, Niall can't do it.

Who is he kidding?

He has left Gemma sleeping quietly in his bedroom, to run to Louis – who is currently sipping his Yorkshire tea, playing something with his Ipad.

“Where's Harry??” he asks.

“In the shower, why?” he answers, head down on his Ipad, focused.

“I go with him.”  
Louis lift his head finally and meets Niall's eyes.

“You'll tell him?” he asks, arching his eyebrows.

“Why??? Shouldn't I?? Please tell me I shouldn't..tell me I don't have to.”  
“Hm...no Ni, you have to, especially if he asks to explain him that....thing” Louis use his index finger to point at something on Niall's neck.

The blond guy turns towards the mirror in front of him and gazes for a second.

Okay, now he's clearly fucked. He has a giant enormous absolutely massive love bite on his neck. Must have happened the night before, yeah, somewhere in between the cocktails and....the rest.

“ _Christ_ ” Niall swears, cupping his neck with one hand, hoping that if he covers it enough it will go away magically.

“Come on Niall, it's not that you are shagging his _mum_!!” Louis shrugs.

“Well...it's practically the same thing as I am shag --”  
“Louis have you seen my headband???” Harry's voice interrupts them.

Louis looks at Niall which is almost having a heart attack. Thank god he's stopped before he could say something more.

“First drawer, baby” he nods.

Harry beams at him, passing by and casually sliding one hand in his hair to pet him.

“Ready for your boring sport, grandad?” Louis asks, following his movements.

Harry laughs while he's fixing his hair. “You sure you don't want to come?”

“Nope thanks” Louis shakes his head right away “Today me Zayn and Ollie have the final FIFA tournament, unmissable!”

Harry turns and giggles, leaning into the couch where Louis is sitting to kiss him.

Niall looks at them for a second, Harry is sweet and delicate with Louis, as always, touching his face with the tip of his fingers and smiling into the kiss.

“Don't get too high, please” he murmurs.

Louis frowns. “I said we are playing FIFA not --”  
“As the two things don't happen at the same time..when it's you Zayn and Ollie!” Harry replies with a knowing tone.

Louis smiles for a second. “I'll be a good boy, don't worry”

“Mmm... you might be rewarded then, later” Harry murmurs. Probably Harry doesn't think Niall can hear them. Or maybe he has zoned out as usual, caught in the Harry-Louis bubble.

For a second, Niall catches a glance between the two of them.

“Can you two stop teasing each other for one second??” he asks, hand still covering his neck where he can feel his hickey pulse.

Harry lifts his eyes towards Niall.

“Shut up Ni, are _you_ ready???”

Niall jumps up. “'course I am”  
“Car is already waiting outside the hotel” Harry says, taking his golf bag with him.

“O-okay, lemme take me bag in me room and I'll go” Niall

He leans to give Louis another kiss and then he walks out the room.

“I'll wait for you in the car, don't be late! Bye Lou, love you!”  
“Love you too!” Louis replies automatically, shifting his gaze to Niall.

 

“So?” he asks, once Harry disappeared in the hall of the hotel.

Niall sighs. His head in his hands. “Jesus”  
“Niall come on! It sounds like you have to tell him you slept with _me_ instead of his sister!” Louis considers and then chuckles a bit because the image in his head was way too funny and weird at the same time.

“Oh if I ever had to tell him _that,_ I'd rather cut off my balls” 

Louis laughs throwing his head back. “No worries, Harry would do it for ya!”

“Yeah, same goes for the sister”  
“Come on! GO and be a man Nialler, nothing is going to happen, I swear! And if he gets angry – which I really don't believe – or he's annoyed send him to me, don't worry I'll take care of that”  
Niall walks to the door and opens it before turning once more towards Louis.

“I don't wanna know HOW, but damn do a good job with that otherwise he'll never ever forgive me”  
“GOOOO!” Louis smiles before going back to his ipad.

Niall takes a deep breath and nods.

He fishes his phone in the pocket of his golf trousers and taps a quick text.

 

_Going golfing with your brother, going to talk 2 him x_

 

Gemma must be awake already because her reply comes quick.

 

_Spare him the details and everything will be okay! See you later babe xx_

 

Niall squeezes his eyes shuts. God, send help.

 

* * *

 

They play golf for a while, chatting and relaxed, Harry is enjoying it so much and Niall doesn't even understand why. I mean, he likes golfing as well, he likes sharing this thing with his friend but Harry seems kind of fascinated by that, maybe he really is an 80-year-old country club rich man, as Louis always jokes.

So yeah, it's been almost two hours and he still has to talk to him. Gemma. Yes. Okay.

 

_Harry, I am dating your sister._

 

_Harry, there is a thing I need to tell you. I am dating your sister._

 

_Harry please don't get mad, me and Gemma are dating, yes, Gemma, your sister_

 

_Please Harry have mercy please pleeease don't hit me with the golf club please_

 

“You okay Ni??” Harry asks, while he tries to focus on his golf ball at his feet.

Niall shrugs. “Yeah, yeah, why?”  
“You are...weird...lately”  
“Weird?” Niall is pretty sure his face is sort of purple now. “Why? No, I am...I am good”  
Harry looks at him in the eyes and smiles. Dimples showing.

“So, who's the lucky one then??”

Niall freezes. He grips his golf club and wants to stab himself with it.

“Lu-lucky one??” he mutters.

“Yeah, I think everyone even from Mars noticed the hickey you have there no matter how many times you fix your collar” Harry smiles.

Jesus. Christ. Niall is screwed. Suddenly all the words he shared with Louis are in his mind. He was so sure nothing was going to happen but...

“Oh, well, yeah...I mean..it's.... it's kind of...”  
Harry stops and frown. Leaning with an arm on his golf club.

“Seriously, Ni, what's gotten into you????” he asks, puzzled.

Niall takes a deep breath again. “Ehm...okay Harry there is something I want to tell you.”

Too late to run away.

Too late to hit himself with the club.

Too late.

Harry is listening, as usual, because Harry always focuses on the person he's speaking too. Always listens. God.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Okay ehm.... there is...three weeks ago..happened...that...”  
Harry frowns. Probably, given the face, his first thought has gone to Louis. Forget 'probably'. It has. It always goes to Louis.

“Niall, please, what are you trying to say???” he asks, suddenly flailing.

The blond lad coughs in his hand and looks at him in the eyes.

“Dating.”

Harry's eyes goes wider than possible for a second.

“Da-dating? Who are you dating? You? What? Niall can you please use our language to explain???” he asks, more agitated now.

Niall is sure he hasn't got a stomach anymore, too knotted inside.

“Gemma. Gemma and I, Gemma and I are dating.” he closes his eyes, after having said it incredibly quick. He doesn't dare to open them.

He doesn't hear anything. Or feel anything. No punches, no slaps, no golf clubs on the head.

It's like Harry is just breathing. Maybe he went to take a gun to shoot him – he thinks, extreme as usual.

He pries one eye and then the other and Harry is there, just like he left him when he closed his eyes.

“....Ehm.. I...I know I should have told you way before, it's been three weeks since she arrived here for the Australian leg and..we started to talk before that and... maybe you wanted to hear it from her, I don't know, or maybe you didn't want to hear it at all but...”  
“Does Louis know?” Harry asks, like he's not listening to what Niall is babbling.

Niall nods again. “I made him swear not to tell you, it's not his fault, I needed him to talk to me to like..figure out how to tell you because I know what you think and...”  
  
“That little shit, that's why –” Harry is talking to himself. Probably he has already cancelled Niall from his head and his life. And he doesn't even listen to him.

“It's not his fault” he nods.

Harry looks at him again, like he has just found out Niall is there in front of him.

“Three weeks uh?”  
“Yes.”  
“So the hickey is...oh my god” he covers his face with his hand for a second.

“Yeah” Niall is hardly breathing “We...but..we...we are being safe Harry don't..”  
“I said OH MY GOD Niall” Harry cuts him off before Niall can add too much information. “I don't need to know anything about this _thing_ okay?”

“I am happy with her Harry and she's happy too and...we are happy and we want...we tried to be subtle during these weeks”  
“Aka everyone knows but me?????” he asks again, frowning.

“Yeah I mean...not _everyone_...”

“Just my boyfriend.”

“..And...the rest of the boys. That's it.”  
“What about mum??”  
Niall thinks. “I don't think Gemma has talked to her yet...but your dad is probably...”  
“Oh god, my DAD knows??? Great, was I the actual only one oblivious???”  
Niall doesn't know how to answer. So he changes topic.

“Look Harry, I didn't mean to upset you, really and I know you would never let your sister date one of the band but...”

Harry looks at him in the eyes, no sign of happiness but no sign of sadness nor hate either.

Maybe it's good – Niall thinks.

“I don't want to know the details of anything thanks, I'll talk to Gemma when I'll get back”

Niall swallows, hard.

“BUT” Harry adds before taking his club again and positioning himself over the golfball. “If you make her suffer or break her heart or cheat on her or just...accidentally elbow her even if you didn't mean to, I swear you are not going to be that happy anymore.”  
Niall wants to laugh because if Louis was there he'd tease Harry for the 'threat'. Harry is so sweet with everyone that he's not even able to say something like 'I swear to god I am going to kill you'. He opts for the most polite words, as usual.

“Don't worry mate, you have my word. Seriously. You know me and...I really like her, like really. She's beautiful and clever and smart and sex-”  
“SHUSH Niall, don't. D o n ' t .” he says again, hitting the ball a little bit too hard and Niall thinks it's probably his head right there.

 

* * *

 

_So that's why_

 

Harry taps on his phone on his way back to the hotel. To Louis.

 

_Why what my love ?_

 

Louis asks, three seconds after.

 

_Why you forced me to have sex with you last night as soon as I asked you what was wrong with Niall_

 

_I didn't FORCE anybody Harold,_ _you seemed to like that just fine if I remember_

_Yeah but.. YOU KNEW._

 

_Come ON Harold , everyone knew even if they didn't , it was so obvious !!_

 

_they are having SEX niall and MY SISTER!!!_

 

The picture of that will haunt in his dreams forever. Niall's hickey. And if their sexual life is at least half of what it's his and Louis', then he wants to wash his brain with bleach.

 

_Just like any other couple come ON don't be a twat with the poor nialler_

 

_We have to talk when I get back_

 

_You and Niall? Leave him alone the poor boy was shitting himself the whole week_

 

_You and me Louis William Tomlinson, you can't lie to me_

 

_I didn't lie to you ! was doing a favor to a friend who asked me to ! And you should be happy for Gem, they are so cute together not as cute as us but almost :)))_

 

_Don't_

 

Louis replies with a heart and a kiss emoji and Harry huffs regardless. He still doesn't know what to think about what he just find out but maybe Louis is right. Gemma is happy, Niall is happy and he should be for both of them. Really. Sometimes he should listen to his boyfriend. It was fun seeing Niall completely freaking out, though – he thinks with a smug face.

 

* * *

 

**Three months later, London.**

 

“Harry Edward Styles if you don't put some clothes on and hurry up I'll drag you out like THIS! I swear!”

Louis shouts from his bedroom while Harry is still lounging on the sofa with his ipod on. They have a date tonight, in one hour, and he is still not ready. He's wearing a pair of briefs and nothing else. As much as Louis enjoys the view he needed to be ready to go out _yesterday_.

He approaches him and tugs away his headphones from his ears.

“Heeeeey” Harry frowns.

“How old are you? Five???” Louis asks, rolling his eyes.

“I said I am going to get dressed in a minute”  
“Stop this please”  
“Stop what??”  
“It's a double date, I can't go on my own so please, get the fuck ready!”  
That's the plan for the night. After three months, Niall and Gemma are still together, happier than ever, in that honeymoon phase that Louis and Harry have never passed. Maybe Gemma and Niall will soon, as any other couple (but them, of course, both are quite content with it to be honest). At least it's what Harry hopes because he tries to accept the fact that his lovely sister is dating one member of his own band, one of his best friends, one who lives with Harry 24/7 for months and months on smelly tour buses and noisy hotel rooms. But.

But he can't. He can't help it, that flash of possessiveness and jealousy for his sister, the role of protective brother always takes over him even if technically, Harry is younger.

Gemma talked to him for weeks, trying to reassure him, and Louis is trying to make him understand that nothing wrong is going to happen since the beginning of time. But Harry is stubborn. And he can't stand seeing them all _coupley,_ like two lovebirds all the time. The last months of the tour were a hell for him, always catching them making out backstage or cooing. While everyone, Louis included, sighs saying they were too cute, Harry cringed. It was so weird and so...he doesn't even know, weird.

So tonight they have a double date with them, the holidays have begun before the massive new tour starting in April, and they have been separated for a week now. Niall has been in Cheshire with Gemma who brought him home to Anne and Robyn. Not that Anne and Robyn needed to know Niall after all. But it was a sign that they were official.

And tonight, back in London, they want to meet with Harry and Louis to catch up and...have a double date. They have never had one before. Let alone with Gemma and Niall as a real couple.

Louis is pretty excited while Harry, who usually it's always even more excited than Louis when things happen, stays there refusing to get dressed.

“Up you get come on!” Louis takes him by one elbow but he's tinier than him and trying to lift a tall mass of toned muscles is not that easy. Not anymore.  
Harry replies with a groan but he gets up and let Louis pushes him towards the bedroom and their closet.

“Why can't you just go on your own??”  
“It's a double date, so we are four people and it's your sister and your brother-in-law don't..”  
“Don't SAY it!!” Harry snaps sliding his arms into a plain black shirt. “It's Niall, Niall! Our bandmate and friend...not..my..brother-in-law!” he corrects, now trying to slide his infinite legs in those skinny jeans of his.

Louis watches interested from the bed. He's ready: hair styled and white shirt, black blazer, dark jeans. Now he just has to hope his boyfriend stops being a child and hurries up to go to the restaurant on time.

“I don't get why you don't trust him. I mean, it's Niall.”  
“I saw things Louis. I know Niall is a good guy but... he's my bandmate and it's..awkward, what if they break up?? What if – ?”  
“They are 22 and 20..”  
“Yeah the age difference is too wide, you are right!” Harry is serious and Louis can't believe it.

“That's not what I meant, Haz!” Louis clarifies “I meant that they are old enough to deal with it, but why do they have to break up anyway? They are young and in love and they look happy..it's not a big deal! And what's about the age difference gap?? Is that a problem?? Should I remind you that in a few weeks I will be 22 and you will be 19????” Louis cocks an eyebrow, looking at him.

Harry sighs. Louis is right, he should stop being that protective. It's _Niall_ , he knows Niall, he trusts Niall, he loves Niall. And Niall is treating Gemma well and they are lovely and he just... he really needs to get over it. Maybe tonight it will help him understand that he has nothing to fear. That his sister is safe even if he's dating Harry's bandmate.

“22 and 19 is sexy though” Harry wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively. He is now fully clothed and almost ready to go but this doesn't stop him from leaning towards Louis and kissing him on the neck.

Louis closes his eyes for a second, breathing heavily and then his eyes snap open again.

He pushes Harry away. “What??” the curly lad asks, shocked.

“Don't even try to use sex to distract me from going to the date, come on! I drive!” Louis stands up, determined to be out of the room and the house before it's too late. Harry huffs and there it goes his last try of avoid the date.

“Fiine, but we take the Range Rovers this time! I don't want to squeeze myself in your tiny car!”  
“Not my fault you are a giant!” Louis bites back while they walks out their house. The black big car of Harry is parked right in front of the tall gate that covers the house.

Louis open it from afar with the key remote.

“As you didn't like the fact that I can cover you with my whole body” Harry speaks in that slow voice that makes Louis shiver. It's true. He loves he can feel so tiny and protected by his man. He shakes his head. He has to _drive,_ Niall is waiting, no time for fantasies. Maybe after dinner.

They get in the car, Harry crosses his arms and Louis looks at him one more.

“Seriously???? Are you _pouting_???”

Harry doesn't answer, he stretches one arm to put some hipster music on the radio.

Louis starts the car, rolling his eyes.

“I really hope our child don't take after you because _seriously_!”

And when Louis says those words, Harry changes his pout with a wide smile. He beams at him.

“Our child” he repeats. Double date forgotten for a second.

“Yes, I bet they'll be more mature than their dad!!”  
“Said the one with Superheroes in the game room!” Harry adds, under his breath but loud enough for Louis to hear him.

Suddenly, his boyfriend hits him with the back of his hand on his arm.

“Ouuchhhh!”  
“Shut up and change this music!!” he demands but then he smiles fondly and keeps driving.

 

* * *

 

Niall and Gemma show up ten minutes later.

Harry and Louis are waiting for them in front of the restaurant where a private booth is already booked for them. It's the only way they can have dinner without being interrupted any three seconds by someone asking for pictures or autograph. Also, Harry and Louis can be _HarryandLouis_ when there's privacy around them.

“Sorry sorry sorryyy we are late!!” Gemma hurries to say running towards them.

She's gorgeous in a pair of red high heels and a short black dress. Long hair tied in a braid.

She hugs his baby brother and then Louis.

“Don't worry, we just got here as well” Louis says hugging her back.

“We had a...ehm...like” Niall coughs, trying to acting cool. There's a weird 'buzz' in him and Harry knows it right away. He glances from Niall to Gemma for a second, awkward silence around them.

“Oookay” Louis says after having said hello to everyone. He takes Harry's hand. “Let's go in I am starving!”

Niall slides his hand through his hair to fix them and Gemma coughs awkwardly taking his hand to walk in.

They are walking a few steps in front of them, when Harry leans to Louis to whisper.

“They were...they were late because they were.....” he mumbles, he doesn't even wanna say it, really. Nor know.  
“As we had never showed up late to a date because you gave me a road head, come on now Harold” Louis shuts him up with his usual candour.

Harry's eyes widen in a way Louis finds comical and he coughs, agitated. Maybe it's not even what happened but Louis has fun telling Harry these things only to see his reaction. Amazing.

 

They finally sit at the table and the conversation start naturally. After all they all know each other so well.

“So how was Cheshire, Ni??” Louis asks, while they are all eating.

Harry lifts his head to listen. He had no time to catch up with Gemma about that so he's actually curious.

“Oh very nice, I met loads of people Harry has never introduced me to!” he smiles looking at his bandmate.

Harry smiles back. After all he _can't_ hate Niall. “Such as??” he asks.

“Well, Barbra!!”  
“Barbra???” Louis interjects “You never met her??? Oh my god Harry why didn't you introduce the two of them??? That woman is my hero!”  
“Yeah, except for when she grab Harry's bum, innit???” Gemma laughs looking at Louis from across the table.

Louis lowers for a second his eyes. “Caught me” he smiles. “But still, that woman is lovely...she spills dirty secret from Harry's past every time!”  
“I have NO dirty secret from the past, Louis!” Harry protests.

“Yes you have!” Gemma grins pointing at him with her fork “Like that one time you tried to climb down the window because you saw it in a movie and you almost broke your neck!”  
“Ohh goodd!” Niall and Louis start laughing together.

“Gemmaaaa! I was twelve!”  
“You were such an adorable dork, baby” Louis bumps his shoulder with Harry's and squeeze his knee under the table.

“Why do you always end up embarrassing myself in front of him, uh??”  
“Oh come on Harry! We are joking” Niall smiles “If you feel uncomfortable you can climb down the window there” he deadpans before starting laughing again.

Harry crosses his arms on his chest and pouts until Louis notices and leans in to kiss him.

It's a quick peck on the lips but Harry's smile is back again so fair enough.

“Oii, calm down with the pdas!” Gemma warns finishing her dinner.

“Oh come on! Like we hadn't to bare with yours all the time during these three months!” Harry bites back, half-closing his eyes.

“We are way more subtle than you, you have to admit it!” Niall nods taking Gemma's hand on the table.

“Subtle?? Like that time I walk in you two snogging on _our_ couch backstage???” Louis adds.

Niall and Gemma look at each other and both redden.

“Well..that was one time!” Gemma adds shyly.

“And that's nothing compared to four years of you in the never-ending honeymoon phase, snogging in every corner or even worse!”  
“At least you haven't heard our sex noises..” Gemma nods.

“Okay _enough_ thanks!!” Harry cuts off everyone while the rest of the group laugh.“The last thing I wanna hear is my sister talking about sex noises!”  
“Oh Ni, one day we have to have a sleepover and talk about how is it to date the Styles siblings” Louis smiles at his friend, sat in front of him.

Niall nods finishing his pint. “Oh yeah! Spill some gossip...complaints....”  
“Judging sex performances --”  
“LOUIS William!” Harry elbows him on the rib while Louis chuckles.

“We are only joking Harry, babe! No harm”

“My ears are seriously harmed” Harry replies with big green eyes on him.

Louis leans in to kiss him again, just because.

“Okay that's a challenge!” Niall adds before grabbing Gemma by her neck to gently lean in and kiss her.

Harry rolls his eyes because seriously, it's nauseating, but he doesn't miss the way Gemma is smiling in the kiss. And Niall. Probably he has never seen Niall so relaxed and happy around someone. It's actually pretty good to see. He looks at Louis when he pulls back from their kiss.

“What?” Louis asks, in their 'Harry and Louis bubble' nobody exists but them, nobody can hear them.

“You were right.”

“I know, I am always right. About what, this time?” Louis replies.

Harry nods towards Niall and Gemma canoodling in front of them, in their own bubble.

“Ohh, see? It's not that bad if they are happy. Just like us, my love” he bops Harry's nose with a finger before Harry can kiss him again. This time more sweetly and deep for one second.

“I love you, you know that?” Harry breathes again, pulling Louis closer in his arms.  
“Of course, and so does your sister and Niall. And anything bad is going to happen, so stop worrying and enjoy the night out. There might be a reward at home tonight if you behave like a good brother and supportive friend....” Louis teases, mirth in his eyes.  
“Ohhh now that's a good deal”  
“Ohh you have no idea how good it is!” Louis murmurs before they can notice that Gemma and Niall had stopped coddling and they are staring at them.

“What?” Louis asks while Harry tries to kiss his cheek and his jaw.

“When you have quite finish” Louis imitates Louis' accent and the four of them burst out laughing again, all together.

 

* * *

 

So yeah, the reward at home for Harry was pretty good.

Really good.

Heavenly good.

Not that he expected less, even after four years.

They are currently lying on their bed, wrapped in each others' arms, Harry petting Louis' hair while the older boy listens to Harry's heartbeat with his ear on the younger lad's chest.

“So?”  
“So??” Harry repeats.

“Did they have their blessing?”

“They don't need it.” Harry shrugs.

“Of course they do! What do you think it was this double date for???” Louis lifts his head to look at Harry.

“Really??? Did they tell you??”  
“No, but I know Niall. And even if that's your sister and you should know her more than me, I know Gemma too. It was their way to check if it still was fine to you...”

Harry takes a deep breath and then nods. “Yeah, it's fine. It has always been fine you know it's just.... I was scared that Gemma could suffer again, like she did with Liam...” he remembers Gemma's last boyfriend. A lovely lad that eventually made her cry. Harry didn't like it at all.

“Niall is not Liam, nor everybody else. He's... Niall. And he brings joy in other people's lives!” Louis smiles.

Harry looks at him in the eyes. “I love you for coping with me every time...”  
“And I love you even when you are a child, don't worry” he jokes.

Harry pinches his bare side, makes him shiver. He feels Louis' skin reacting to his touch. It's always overwhelming for him.

“Stop itttt!” Louis tries to squirms away, but Harry's strong arms block him in his hug.

“Staay” he says, sweet and slow. He kisses his head. “I am glad I spent the night with you and Gem and Niall” he confesses.

“Me too, nice celebration of young love” Louis smiles, closing his eyes, already dozing off.

“Romantic tonight, aren't we???” Harry teases.

Louis reopens his eyes again. “I am always romantic! Ever since we chat up in the bathroom!”

“Ohhhh WE??? Shall I remind you that it was YOU who chatted ME up that day??? Very smoothly, if I might add” Harry corrects.

Louis shakes his head, bewildered.

“Are you serious right now????” he protests “I didn't chat anybody up!! We met in the toilet and we talked and..”  
“..And you asked me for my autograph in order to know my name...and get my number!”  
“Well, excuse me for believing in your talent, Harold!!!”  
“Ha-ha, yeeah, you didn't even hear me sing!” Harry laughs. He loves remembering that moment. It's probably the favorite memory they have. The day they met. The day the stars aligned and they became each others' soulmate. Bonded for life. Harry likes to think it like that.

“But I just...knew” Louis confesses, voice soft and sincere “Just like I knew you were the one then...and now.”  
“And forever” Harry answers before hugging him tighter and closing his eyes.

Louis does the same and smiles.

“Yep, and forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again!  
> And thanks everyone for the kudos and the comments, you guy are SO CUTE!! x


End file.
